wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Flags of Germany
The following flags represent Germany or one of its predecessors. These flags can be used as is or as inspiration. Current flags File:Flag_of_Germany.svg|Flag of the Federal Republic of Germany Flag of Germany (state).svg|State flag of Germany - this variant of with the specific coat of arms is for government use only Flag of Germany (unoff).svg|Unofficial German flag with arms - private use is permitted Naval_Ensign_of_Germany.svg|Naval Ensign of Germany Standarte des Bundespräsidenten.svg|German Presidential Standard Flagge_Generalinspekteur_Bundeswehr.svg|Flag of the Inspector General of the Bundeswehr Colour_of_Germany.svg|Troop Color of the Bundeswehr North German Confederation and the German Empire (1867-1918) Flag of the German Empire.svg|Flag of North German Confederation and German Empire Imperial german flag 150.gif|Kaiserliche Marine War Ensign Flag_of_the_German_Confederation_(war).svg|War Ensign of the German Confederation Flag of North German Confederation (jack).svg|Naval Jack of the North German Confederation Flag of German Empire (merchant+cross).svg|Merchant Flag of the German Empire 600px-Kaiserstandarte_Version1_svg.png|Standard of Emperor Wilhelm I 600px-Kaiserstandarte_Version2_svg.png|Standard of the German Emperor, 1871-1888 600px-Kaiserstandarte_svg.png|Standard of the German Emperor, 1888-1918 600px-Kaiserinnenstandarte_1871_svg.png|Standard of Emperor Frederick and Empress Augusta 525px-Kaiserinstandarte_1888_svg.png|Standard of Empress Augusta Viktoria 600px-Kronprinzenstandarte_Version1_svg.png|Standard of the Crown Prince, 1871-1888 600px-Kronprinzenstandarte_Version2_svg.png|Standard of the Crown Prince, 1888-1918 Weimar Republic (1919-1933) File:Flag_of_Germany_(3-2_aspect_ratio).svg|Flag of the Weimar Republic 800px-Flag_of_Weimar_Republic_(merchant)_svg.png|Merchant flag of the Weimar Republic, 1919-1933 800px-Flag_of_Weimar_Republic_(merchant+cross)_svg.png|Variant Merchant Flag of the Weimar Republic, 1921-1933 800px-Flagge_Deutsches_Reich_-_Dienstflagge_zur_See_(1921-1926)_svg.png|State flag of the Weimar Republic, 1921-1926 800px-Seedienstflagge_1926-1933_svg.png|State Flag of the Weimar Republic, 1926-1933 800px-War_Ensign_of_Germany_(Proposed_1919)_svg.png|War Ensign of the Weimar Republic, 1919-1921 800px-Flag_of_Weimar_Republic_(war)_svg.png|War Flag of the Weimar Republic, 1921-1933 800px-Flag_of_Weimar_Republic_(jack)_svg.png|Marine Flag of the Weimar Republic, 1921-1933 Flag of Weimar Republic (defence minister 1919).svg|Flag of the Defense Minister of the Weimar Republic Reichsbanner_chapter_Stockheim.png|Flag of the Reichsbanner Schwarz-Rot-Gold, a parliamentary organization of liberals Standarte_Reichspräsident_1926-1933.svg|Standard of the President (1926-1933) Nazi Germany (1933-1945) Flag of German Reich (1933–1935).svg|Flag of the German Reich (1933-1935; co-offical with the Swastika flag) Flag of the NSDAP (1920–1945).svg|Flag of the Nazi Party (1920-1945; co-offical flag of Germany from 1933-1935 alongside the black-white-red tricolor) Flag of German Reich (1935–1945).svg|Flag of the Third Reich, 1935-1945 War Ensign of Germany 1938-1945.svg|War Flag of the Third Reich Flag of the Oberbefehlshaber der Oberkommando der Wehrmacht.PNG|Flag of the Commander-in-Chief of the Wehrmacht under the Third Reich 800px-Handelsflagge_mit_dem_EK_1933-1935_svg.png|Merchant Flag, 1933-1935 800px-Handelsflagge_mit_dem_Eisernen_Kreuz_1935_svg.png|Merchant Flag, 1935-1945 804824~1.PNG|Service Flag, 1933 800px-Reichsdienstflagge_1933-1935_svg.png|Service Flag, 1933-1935 800px-Reichsdienstflagge_1935_svg.png|Service Flag, 1935-1945 600px-Standarte_Adolf_Hitlers_svg.png|Adolf Hitler's Personal Standard 584px-RKM_1933_-_1935_svg.png|Standard of the Minister of Defense, 1933-1935 Schutzstaffel Flag.svg|Flag of the Schutzstaffel 781px-Ordnungspolizei_flag_svg.png|Flag of the Ordnungspolizei GermanPresidentialStandard19331935.png|Standard of the President, 1933–1934 East Germany (1949-1990) File:Flag_of_East_Germany.svg|Flag of German Democratic Republic (East Germany) Flag_of_East_Germany_-_merchant_1959-1973.svg|Merchant Flag of East Germany, 1959-1973 800px-Flag_of_German_post_(East_Germany)_svg.png|Flag of the East German Post, 1955-1973 793px-Flag_of_East_Germany_Post_(1975-1990)_svg.png|Flag of the East German Post, 1975-1990 500px-Flag_of_president_of_East_Germany_svg.png|Standard of the President of East Germany, 1955-1990 500px-Flag_of_president_of_state_council_of_East_Germany_svg.png|Standard of the President of the State Council of East Germany, 1960-1990 Flag_of_NVA_(East_Germany).svg|Flag of the National People's Army, 1960-1990 754px-Regimental_colours_of_NVA_(East_Germany)_svg.png|Regimental Colors of the East German Army 800px-Flag_of_warships_of_VM_(East_Germany)_svg.png|Naval Ensign of East Germany, 1960-1990 800px-Flag_of_boats_of_border_troops_(East_Germany)_svg.png|Flag of East German Border Patrol Boats, 1962-1990 West Germany (1949-) 800px-Flag_of_German_post_(1950-1994)_svg.png|Flag of the German Post, 1950-1994 600px-Flag_of_German_post_minister_svg.png|Flag of the German Post Minister, 1950-1994 800px-Flag_of_German_post_president_svg.png|Flag of the German Post President, 1950-1994 800px-Flag_of_German_post_state_secretary_svg.png|Flag of the German Post State Secretary, 1950-1994 Other Flag of Prussia 1892-1918.svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Prussia, 1892–1918 Flag_of_Germany_(1946-1949).svg|Flag of the Allied Control Council, 1946-1949 Proposed German National Flag 1948.svg|One of Joseph Wirmer's proposals, 1948 German_Resistance_Flag_Proposal_1944.svg|Another proposal by Joseph Wirmer, 1948 Flag_of_German_Olympic_Team_1960-1968.svg|Flag of the Unified Team of Germany in the Olympics, 1960-1968 Flag_of_East_Germany_with_cut_out_emblem.svg|Flag of East Germany with Emblem cut out as a symbol of protest Schwarz_Rot_Gold.svg|German flag with alternate colors Fictional Flag_of_the_Union_of_German_Socialist_Republics.svg|Union of German Socialist Republics GermanyNewBeginningFlag.png|The Republic of Germany in New Beginning timeline DKvVR Flag.jpg Flag of West Germany (AvARe).png|West Germany in Axis vs Allies: Revolutions Map Game German Empire Flag.PNG|German empire in As of 1900 timeline German Commonwealth.png|German Commonwealth in Central World timeline New German confederation.png|New German confederation by Sir Scamalot German flag.png|Socialist Germany in Der Führer ist Tot Germanics Flag (RDE).png|Flag of the Germanics tribes|link=http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Germanian_Tribes_%28Romae_Delenda_Est_Map_Game%29 Flag of Germany by eric4e.png|Offcial Flag of the United Empire of Germany and Austria adopted in 1919 after Treaty of Versailles. Flag of Germany (A New Wind at the Balkans).png Flag of West Germany (Wallace 1968).png|Flag of West Germany in Wallace 1968 timeline Flag of Grossdeutschland.svg|Greater Germany (Hanse + Prussia + Austria) Germany flag by Vitaly Vetash.svg |Flag of Great Germany by Vitaly Vetash germanww1.png|Flag of the Empire of the German Republic Bavaria Flag - My.png|A Flag of Bavarian-Germany my_german_3_.jpg|communist german flag|link=a flag for a communist germany Greater german empire war flag by tiltschmaster-d6riw75.png|Greater german empire war flag by tiltschmaster Category:Flags Category:Germany